1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to compositions for intratumoral administration which include a tissue-stabilizing agent and a therapeutic agent in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
2. Background of Related Art
The treatment of many cellular disorders, for example, tumors, and other hyperproliferative diseases, may involve the systemic use of therapeutic agents. These agents may exert their activity in a variety of ways. In many, if not most instances, the therapeutic agent may not address the abnormal cell specifically, but rather tends to exert its effectiveness systemically across all cells. Systemic administration may therefore expose both abnormal cells and healthy, normal cells to the effects of the therapeutic agent. Although potentially effective therapeutically against the abnormal cells, systemic administration of the therapeutic effect may be detrimental or cause detrimental side effects to the normal healthy cells. This may result in a smaller amount of the intended dosage of the therapeutic agent reaching and addressing the abnormal cells or tumor. In addition, a greater amount of the intended dosage of the therapeutic agent may reach and address the normal healthy cells. Systemic delivery of therapeutic agents may hinder the dosing parameters from being maximized because of the potentially harmful side effects.
For example, anti-neoplastic agents may be cytotoxic. The anti-neoplastic agents may exert their cytotoxic activity in a variety of ways, sometimes interfering with a cellular function essential for the replication and/or viability of the cell. Many anti-neoplastic agents may be administered systemically and may not be designed specifically to attack the abnormal cells only, but rather may be designed to exert their effectiveness due to the more rapid proliferation of the abnormal cell, as compared to normal healthy cells. While many organs of the body of a mammalian host regenerate cells rather slowly, there may also be other organs, particularly bone marrow, which involve rapid proliferation of stem cells. Therefore, anti-neoplastic agents may not only affect the slowly regenerating cells detrimentally, but may also have a particularly pernicious effect on bone marrow production and the immune system.
Despite the possible disadvantages and side effects of employing the systemic use of therapeutic agents, this method has found extensive application because the agents may have provided some positive results. However, there remains a substantial interest in being able to employ therapeutic agents in a manner which is less systemic, i.e., directed more specifically toward the abnormal cells, while simultaneously protecting sensitive normal cells, both in the vicinity of and distant from the site of the abnormal cells.